


Clap Three Times

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Shame kink, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Despite everything that happened to him with Thor Bonecrusher on Outcast Island, Snotlout is desperately drawn to him. He lures Fishlegs away and hypnotizes him to bring Thor back for an afternoon, but he gets more than what he thought he signed up for.





	Clap Three Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skywolf42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf42/gifts).



Snotlout tried to remain calm as Thor Bonecrusher circled around him. It was difficult to hide his shaking though, especially since he was hanging upside down and the blood was rushing to his head.

“Tell me what that clapping was.”

Snotlout knew that he couldn’t do that. If he told Thor why he’d been clapping - to bring back Fishlegs - then he’d probably have his hands cut off. Or he’d be killed. Neither option was a good one, but he doubted staying silent was either.

“Tell me!” Thor came around to his front, suddenly grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him violently. Snotlout squeezed his eyes shut and let out a surprised shout, dizziness taking ahold of him, the world spinning violently. Thor stopped, but before Snotlout could get his world upright, or, upside down, he was slapped hard in the face, and he gave a pained cry.

Snotlout had to school himself into taking a few deep breaths before speaking. He opened his eyes, met Thor’s gaze. He wasn’t used to seeing cruelty in those green eyes. Usually it was empathy, compassion. It wasn’t right, and it made him realize how deeply he’d messed up. This entire thing was his fault. He shouldn’t have summoned Thor Bonecrusher in the first place. He should have stuck with Fishlegs.

“I was applauding your feats of excellence,” Snotlout told him, trying his best to make himself sound cheery. “Or, I was trying to until you stopped me.”

Thor huffed. “ _ Sure _ you were. Tell me the truth.”

“Okay, fine, I’m lying,” Snotlout admitted. “But I’m not telling you what that was. You can’t get it out of me.”

“You speak bravely for someone so small,” Thor told him, and Snotlout’s face heated. He didn’t like his size being brought into this, especially since he  _ was  _ so much smaller than everyone else around him. “What say I cut you down and use my fists on you? Then would you talk?”

Snotlout tried his best to make a shrugging motion, even as his stomach sucked in on itself with fear. “Doubt it.”

“Well, there’s only one way for us to find out, isn’t there?”

There was the sound of metal scraping against leather as Thor drew a knife, and then he was slicing away at the ropes that bound Snotlout to the ceiling of the cell. He tried bracing himself for the impact, but there was no good way to prepare oneself for falling from this position. He landed on his back with a yelp, then just laid there and groaned for a few seconds, the rocky ground very unforgiving.

“Or perhaps I’ll use my feet on you if you prefer to stay there.”

That was all the warning Snotlout got before he was kicked in the ribs. His breath rushed out of him in a cry, and he rolled away, curled in on himself, but as best as he tried, a kick landed in his stomach, and the air was violently shoved out of him. He spent a few moments just wheezing and trying to remember how to breathe, and as soon as he got his breath back, he was again kicked in the stomach, and the process started all over again. Pain webbed out from the center of impact, made tears spring into his eyes, but he blinked them away.

“The clapping, Snotlout. What was it?”

“ _ Ungh… _ ”

Thor was apparently not pleased with that answer. He grabbed Snotlout by the shoulders, pulled him up to his feet, shook him violently. Snotlout wished that he could clap right this instant, but his hands were bound too tightly together. For the moment, he was stuck with Thor. He just so desperately wanted Fishlegs.

"Tell me, Snotlout!"

Snotlout stubbornly clenched his jaw and shook his head. Thor gave an enraged yell, punched him first in the stomach, and then when he was doubled over, the chin. He let go of him to let him stumble backwards and fall onto his back.

Thor circled slowly around him, like an animal assessing its prey, or worse, an animal that knew it had won and was playing with its food. There was another look in his eyes as well, one Snotlout didn’t think he liked.

"You're weak, Snotlout," Thor told him. "Pathetic. You think you can keep this information from me?"

Snotlout was glad that Thor's voice was different from Fishlegs'. He didn't think he'd be able to stand hearing any of this in his voice. Though, he found something odd about being degraded like this, something he almost liked about it. He knew that it was something he was into sexually, but in this setting, with this person, it didn't make any sense. He had to let those thoughts go. Now certainly wasn't the time to be feeling even the slightest bit aroused.

"I'm not weak," Snotlout said, though his voice wasn't as strong as he'd wanted it to be. It didn't exactly help prove his point. "I'm not."

"Oh? Then why are you groveling before me like some sort of thrall?"

Snotlout got to his hands and knees, tried to crawl away, but then there was a hand in his hair, sharply tugging and pulling him back.

"Perhaps I should make you my thrall. Hm, that seems like a good idea. I'd have to decide on my crest first so I could have it properly branded into you."

"No!"

"Then tell me about the clapping!"

Snotlout managed to wrench his head away, and he turned around to face Thor, scrambled back.

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Pathetic little man." Thor clicked his tongue, shook his head in apparent disapproval. "You think you're the only one to get consequences from this."

Snotlout's mouth went dry and horror stabbed him in the chest. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, I managed to capture your dragon. What was his name again? Hook-something?"

Snotlout got to his feet, anger welling up now, burning inside of him.  _ No one _ touched Hookfang.

"His name is Hookfang!"

"No matter. He'll be hurt if you don't tell me." Thor was looking at his nails as if he had better things to be doing than talking to him, as if he wasn't worth his time. "I'd like to kill him, but you see, then I would lose my leverage. Have to keep him alive, you know. But... not completely."

Snotlout's breaths were rushing, hands clenching into fists. He didn't know what to do now. He'd been fine when the consequences of not speaking were just on him, but Hookfang? That was something completely different. He didn't know if Thor was lying or not. He'd passed out and then woken up here. He hadn't seen Hookfang get away. Maybe he truly did have him. He couldn't risk thinking that he was lying. What if he wasn't? What if he really did have his dragon?

But if he told him, then he would lose Fishlegs forever, and he couldn't let that happen.  _ He _ wouldn't just be losing Fishlegs. His friends would, all the people of Berk, and it would be his fault. He'd unleashed this cruelty, and it was his duty to get rid of it.

Snotlout closed his eyes.  _ I'm sorry, Hookfang. _

"I'm not telling you."

Thor came closer, snorted. "Are you daft?" Snotlout flinched. His dad used that word to describe him a lot. But then there was something else that came with it, that strange inkling of sexual desire. Tuffnut had called him that the last time they had had sex, per Snotlout's request of course. Tuffnut wouldn't ever really call him that unless he was joking. All of this confused Snotlout terribly. "I just told you I had your dragon and that he would be hurt if you didn't talk. I thought Dragon Riders cared about their dragons."

Snotlout opened his mouth to say something, but Thor continued.

"But, then again, you're not really a proper Dragon Rider, are you?" He was circling again, and Snotlout lowered his head. He would take this. He would have to. "The others are faster than you, more agile than you, better at fighting, flying,  _ everything _ . You're no good, Snotlout. You don't even deserve to have this dragon. Maybe after I'm done with this, I'll break him and keep him for myself."

"No!" That really hit a weak point in Snotlout, and he felt like he was being punched in the chest. He couldn't imagine anyone breaking Hookfang's will and then using him for their own gain. He and Hookfang could irritate each other sometimes, but deep down, they loved each other, and that's why they did things for each other. They had a mutual relationship, not some sort of master and slave situation like Thor was suggesting. "Please don't do that!"

"Ooh, so you do care for that dragon." Thor got right up in his face, and Snotlout tried his best to sneer at him, but the expression was probably ruined by the tears in his eyes that he had to keep blinking away. "Was wondering when that was really going to show."

"Y-you can't have him," Snotlout stammered. 

"Why not? I take what I want, don't I?"

"No. Not from me. Not from Hookfang. I... You might think I'm weak, and Hel, maybe I am, but Hookfang's not. He won't let you do it. He won't let you near him."

"Oh, he'll run out of fire eventually, and then he'll be vulnerable, open to whatever tortures I wish to lay upon him. So-" Thor took his jaw in one hand, held on tight enough to bruise- "tell me about the clapping."

  
  


Snotlout was relieved beyond belief to find that Hookfang hadn't been captured and had escaped with the rest of the Dragon Riders. Upon his rescue, after hugging Fishlegs, he was hugging his dragon, hard. Hookfang certainly didn’t seem to mind, seemed to be happy to be seeing him again. Then he was sniffing him over, checking to see if he was hurt.

“Hey, I’m okay, I’m okay,” Snotlout assured him. He was aching from the beating he’d taken earlier, but he didn’t think he was seriously injured from it. He looked him in the eyes, affectionately stroked his snout. “And I’m glad you’re okay too.” He closed his eyes, pressed his head against Hookfang’s. “Let’s go home, Hooky.”

  
  


Snotlout couldn’t sleep. He wanted to blame it on the way he ached from his mistreatment, but he knew it wasn’t that. It was something else, something he couldn’t stop thinking about.

He’d liked the way Thor had degraded him.

Well, no. That wasn’t entirely true. He hadn’t wholly liked it. It had hurt, but there was that part of him that liked being degraded in a sexual situation, and for some reason his body had decided that that had been one, though it hadn’t. Maybe it had been the way Thor had looked at him, like if he had had more time with him he’d have torn his clothes off and fucked him till he couldn’t walk. It had to be that look. It had been an unfamiliar and frightening look for sure, but a thrilling one all the same.

It wasn’t long before Snotlout found himself on his back, pulling his half-hard cock from his pants. He spit into his hand to have some lubricant, then put his hand back where it had been, slowly stroking himself as he imagined that gaze.

The fantasy took on a life of its own from there. He was in his hut, bent over the table with his pants yanked down, and Thor was holding him down, calling him weak and pathetic, his cock rubbing against his hole. Then he was in him, stretching and filling, reaching all the places that mattered. Thor spanked him with one huge hand, called him a whore, and in reality Snotlout moaned, stroking himself faster. Thor was thrusting hard, hurting and pleasing all at once, moving the table, and Snotlout arched into his own hand a little while imagining all the sounds of the situation. The table would creak and slide across the floor, and they would both be moaning and grunting. Snotlout was sure that Thor hadn’t asked for consent in his fantasy, had just entered his hut and started taking him like this, and Snotlout was perfectly fine with that. It made it all the more exciting to him for some reason.

He pumped himself desperately, wanting to cum. He imagined an orgasm from both him and Thor, but, in reality, it was far from him, blocked by something. He almost let out a frustrated yell before stopping. Why wasn’t this working?

After a few moments, Snotlout tried again. He was determined to cum. He kept on with his fantasy, imagined the way Thor would degrade him as he fucked him senseless. Something dug around in his stomach, and it took him a little while to realize that it was shame. Yes, that’s what that awful feeling that was keeping him from climax was. He was ashamed of himself for feeling this way.

Panting, Snotlout stopped, for good this time. He put himself away, disappointed, but also feeling guilty beyond belief. Why was he fantasizing about this? Thor had beaten him, had threatened to torture him and his dragon. He’d taken over Fishlegs’ body and had caused a great deal of grief and chaos. Why was he thinking about this? Why did he want Thor Bonecrusher of all people to fuck him?

Maybe he was thinking of the way he’d been the first time, the hero that had completed amazing feats. Maybe that was who Snotlout wanted.

But that Thor hadn’t wanted to fuck him, hadn’t looked at him like he was undressing him with his eyes. This Thor had. And, Snotlout hated to admit it, but he wanted it. He wanted it bad.

He didn’t sleep at all that night, want and shame battling it out inside his veins. They came to a draw.

  
  


Snotlout suffered a few more nights like that. He couldn't climax thinking about Thor though, the shame never leaving him. It was like the way his body ached and the way the bruises remained on his body wouldn't let him. Thor had beaten him, but a part of Snotlout didn't care. A part of him was just so attracted to Thor's reckless command of power and Fishlegs' body.

Snotlout could hardly sleep either, and he knew that his dragon and his friends were starting to notice that he was sleep deprived, but he didn't let them on to what was happening. He couldn't. If he told someone, they'd all call him stupid and crazy. They wouldn't understand. Hel,  _ he _ didn't even understand.

One desperate night with another failed session of jerking off and almost no sleep, Snotlout came up with an idea. Had he not been so tired he probably would have realized just how stupid it was, but he couldn't help it. He was sleep deprived, orgasm deprived, and he felt like he was going crazy. He would do it the next day. He had to, or he wouldn't be satisfied, and at this point, all Snotlout really wanted was sleep. He could get that once his fantasy had been fulfilled.

  
  


"Snotlout, why are we here?" Fishlegs asked him as he followed him into the cave Snotlout and Tuffnut had discovered a while ago when they'd first started dating to get some alone time away from the rest of the Dragon Riders. Of course, the rest of the Dragon Riders had ended up finding it anyway, but the place was safe. Almost no one came here. "I thought you said you'd found some cool plants you thought I'd want to check out."

"Yeah, they were growing in here," Snotlout told him. "Cave plants, you know?"

"Since when are you interested in plants?"

Snotlout set the lantern down on the table that had been set up in there. He almost shivered with anticipation. Soon.

"I'm not, but I thought these ones might be poisonous."

"Okay, then take me to them."

"Actually, maybe we should sit down and take a little rest," Snotlout told him. "It's a long walk to get here." Snotlout had purposefully left Hookfang behind, and had told Fishlegs to leave Meatlug. This was just for the two of him. Well, him and Thor Bonecrusher, after he summoned him.

Luckily, Fishlegs didn't argue with him, sat down at the table. Snotlout didn't sit, instead went over to a crate and pulled out the ball and chain that he'd set up there earlier. He'd used this to hypnotize Fishlegs the last time, so it should work this time too. He went back over, hiding it behind his back, not wanting Fishlegs to realize what he was doing. If he realized, then he would fight it, and Snotlout was too tired and frustrated for a fight. His desires needed to be fulfilled or he was going to go mad. He was sure of it.

"Whatcha got there, Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked, trying to peer behind his back.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Snotlout said. He was nervous now. He had to be quick about this, get Fishlegs passed out, or it wouldn't work. He yanked the ball and chain out from behind his back, began waving it in front of Fishlegs' face.

"Okay, Snotlout, this isn't funny."

"Just watch the ball, Fishface."

Fishlegs abruptly stood, but, as Snotlout wanted it to be, his gaze was on the ball.

"Snotlout, what are you doing?! I thought we agreed that we wouldn't be summoning Thor ever again!"

"I just need him for a little bit, Fishlegs. I’ll call you back when we're done."

"Done with what?" His voice was shrill, panicked.

Snotlout ignored it, commanded: "You're feeling sleepy."

And, just like that, Fishlegs was out. His legs buckled and he was down on the ground, snoring. Snotlout still couldn't believe how easy it was to hypnotize him. He wondered if that worked on other people just as well, or if it was just Fishlegs. Though, now wasn't the time to wonder about that or find out. Snotlout needed Thor Bonecrusher like he needed to breathe. At least, that was how he felt. He was aching for him, like his very blood was calling for him. He dropped the ball and chain, crouched over Fishlegs, ready to give his commands.

"Thor Bonecrusher," he called. "Thor, I need you. I  _ need _ you. And I need you to do something for me, something very important. This is the... only thing you want to do before leaving." Snotlout leaned in closer, his voice growing quieter. "You want to fuck me."

Then, Snotlout snapped his fingers, anticipation singing through his veins. Fishlegs' eyes opened and he sat up. There was no confusion though. There was that look, that look of lust and desire that made Snotlout weak in the knees. This was Thor Bonecrusher.

_ Yes, yes! _ Snotlout had to keep himself from dancing around in a circle. He moved away, waiting for Thor to get his bearings. He was growing aroused now, his pants beginning to feel a little too tight. Gods, he was so close to getting exactly what he wanted.

"Hello, Snotlout." Thor stood, brushed himself off, and Snotlout shuddered at that voice that so clearly didn't belong to Fishlegs. It was the same voice that had degraded him, that had made him want this in the first place. Thor looked him up and down. Though, his look was approving where as the last time it hadn't been. "A bit of a disappointment to see you with clothes on."

"Oh Thor," Snotlout uttered. It was real. It was definitely real.

Thor came close to him, took him roughly by the waist. He chuckled. "Yes, that is my name."

"Oh man, I know it is." Snotlout tilted his head up to look at him. He wanted to be kissed, but he didn't know if Thor would do that. He hadn't told him to. He'd simply told him to fuck him.

Though, Thor did kiss him, hard, probably bruising his lips. He shoved his tongue into his mouth, and Snotlout took ahold of his waist in return, moaned into him. Thor explored every inch of his mouth like he owned it, and that excited Snotlout to no end. Then he was undoing Snotlout’s belt, chewing on his lower lip, and Snotlout groaned in desperation.

Snotlout shivered as Thor stuck a hand between his legs. He groped at him through his pants, squeezing, making him hurt and feel good all at once, and Snotlout bucked desperately into him.

Thor pulled away from him, huffed in disappointment. “Well, this is a little small.”

_ Shit.  _ “But you want me anyway,” Snotlout countered. He couldn’t let this go to waste, couldn’t let  _ Thor  _ go to waste.

“Oh yes I do.” He squeezed rather hard and Snotlout whimpered. “I’m going to make you mine.”

Thor was quick about tearing Snotlout’s clothes off. Then he held his bare cock in his huge hand, stroked it, and Snotlout moaned, held onto him to brace himself against the pleasure. Gods, did this feel so good and fulfilling.

Snotlout wanted to reciprocate, to take Thor’s clothes off, but he tried and only got his hands sharply slapped away. Then Thor was gripping his wrists, holding his arms at his sides, kissing him again, tongue taking and owning his mouth. Snotlout whined against him. He wanted this so badly he felt like crying. He’d felt like crying over it for days now, actually had the night before. He’d never been so desperate for anything in his life.

"Do you want me, Snotlout?"

"Yes. Gods yes."

"Tell me what you want me to do. I want to hear it."

Snotlout rutted his cock against Thor's groin. Oh fuck, he was hard too. 

"I want you to fuck me," Snotlout panted out, opening his eyes to meet Thor's gaze. The look in Thor's eyes gave him pleasure all on its own. He was going to fuck him, hard and without mercy. He just had to give him what he wanted first.

"Be good and say my name with it."

Snotlout was quick to follow through on his order. "Thor, I want you to fuck me."

Thor released one wrist, grabbed at Snotlout's hair, tugged his head back. "There's a good lad. Now get on your knees and suck my cock."

"Yes, Thor," Snotlout complied eagerly. Thor released him to pull his cock free as he got down onto his knees, and Snotlout licked his lips at seeing it. His knees were going to be a little scraped up from the rocky ground after this, but he didn't care. Thor's - Fishlegs' - cock was large and thick, and Snotlout took it in one hand, pumped it, licked over the tip. Thor buried a hand in his hair, twisted, causing a sweet stinging in his scalp.

"Yes, that's it, you pathetic whore."

Oh gods, he'd called him a whore like in his fantasy. Snotlout burned at the insult, burned with both shame and pleasure. He was realizing that maybe he could get off to his shame, that it didn't have to be a bad thing. He could make himself feel good with it.

Snotlout took just the head into his mouth for the time being. He'd sucked cock before of course, but not anything this big. He'd have to take it slow if he wanted to take him all the way in. He stroked Thor around the base, brought up his other hand to massage his balls, trying to bring him pleasure from this as well.

Thor groaned, and one hand went around Snotlout's neck, gripped lightly.

"That's it," he breathed in that gruff voice of his. "Now look at me."

Snotlout flitted his eyes up to meet Thor's gaze, and he felt himself leaking precum from just that alone. He was sure that once Thor started fucking him, he'd cum multiple times. He needed to after all this pent up arousal and frustration.

"You have such pretty eyes for a man," Thor told him. "Almost like a woman's."

Snotlout didn't know whether or not that was a compliment or an insult. He took it as both, took Thor another inch into his mouth, bobbed his head over him a little. Then he was alternating between licking and sucking, knowing from personal experience that that felt good. For now, Thor let him do what he wanted with his cock despite the controlling grip he had on him, and Snotlout was grateful for that. He found himself wanting to worship this cock that he would have fucking him soon. It was so large and beautiful.

"Can you take all of me?" Thor questioned, tightening his hold on his hair. "Or are you only practiced at taking small cocks?"

Snotlout wanted to show him that he could do more, though he really hadn't taken anyone as big as him before. He could try though. He wanted to so badly, wanted to please Thor and show him that he was worth it as a sexual partner. He went down onto him till he was touching the back of his throat. He stayed there for a moment, worked on quelling his gag reflex. Then he was slowly moving forward. Not even another inch in and he was choking. He tried pulling off of him, but Thor was holding on too hard, keeping him there. Snotlout slapped at his thigh to let him know, but Thor didn't release him. He only pushed him farther down onto him, and Snotlout squeezed his eyes shut, whimpered around the cock being put into his throat, still choking. He did his best to try to relax, to evenly breathe through his nose and not panic. Eventually, his throat calmed, and he had Thor pressed into him all the way, his pubic hair tickling his nose. Thor groaned, and the sound made the struggle all worth it. Snotlout wanted desperately to please him and be pleased by him.

Thor tightened his hold on his neck a little, which was a terribly odd sensation. It was like he made his throat close around his cock more. Snotlout had to fight to not start choking again. Then Thor was stroking his hair in a praising manner, and a shiver ran through Snotlout's spine.

"I don't think you'd care overly much if I fucked your mouth before your ass, would you?"

Snotlout was unable to respond with Thor holding him down on him so tightly. His answer would have been that he minded a little, but not that much. This would be a taste of how Thor would fuck him in the ass and would only arouse him more.

Thor began thrusting his hips, not starting out slow, pounding pain into his throat and making obscene sounds come out of him. Snotlout just held onto his thighs to brace himself, tried remembering how to breathe through his nose. It was lovely and terrible all at once, but it was making more blood rush to his cock. He was positively aching for him, his blood crying out with need.

After a time, Snotlout forgot how to breathe, and he was feeling faint, but luckily, Thor pulled out of him, and Snotlout was allowed to wheeze and gasp for air.

"Very good, Snotlout," Thor praised, running fingers through his hair. "Very good indeed." The words nearly made Snotlout shudder, and he almost squealed with happiness as well. He was pleasing Thor.

Thor pulled him up by the hold on his neck, which Snotlout found incredibly attractive. Then he was squeezing hard enough to interrupt his air flow, and his hand went between his legs. Snotlout squeaked at the pleasure. It felt better than usual, maybe because of the way he couldn't breathe. It was amazing, and he wished he could just not breathe forever and feel this instead, but eventually Thor had to release him, and then he was coughing and wheezing.

"Mind if I use your own cum as lubricant?" Thor asked. Snotlout knew he was going to do that anyway, that he was just asking to pretend he was courteous, but that was fine, because Snotlout  _ did _ want him to do that. He shook his head, and at that, and Thor pumped him harder.

"Oh, you're so terribly small," Thor said. "Especially in my hand."

Snotlout burned at having his size insulted, but at the same time, there was something good about it, that shame that he was coming to find that he enjoyed.

"Do you like having your small cock in my big hand? Huh?"

"Yes, Thor," Snotlout moaned. "Yes I do.  _ Agh... _ "

"Honestly. Look how small this is."

Snotlout figured that was an order, so he looked down between them. Thor's hand enveloped his cock completely and he couldn't even see it. That created a fire in his stomach, raised the hair along his arms. That was hot.

"Would you like to feel a real cock against it?"

"Oh gods, yes please."

Suddenly, Snotlout was slapped in the face, and he gave a cry as his head was whipped to the side. That had been completely unexpected. What had he done to warrant that?

"No gods," Thor told him. "Only me."

" _ Yes _ , Thor.  _ Please _ ."

"Good lad." Thor released his cock, then was pressing himself against him, and he seemed larger in comparison to when he'd been in his mouth. Snotlout looked down again, and he loved the sight of Thor's cock against his own. Then he was taking both of them in one of his huge hands, pumping the both of them and thrusting his hips, and Snotlout moaned.

"Pathetic," Thor said. "Truly pathetic. Barely getting anything from your cock." His other hand went around to grope at his ass. "I'm sure this will do nicely though. Are you tight?"

"I-I think so."

"I would imagine so with all that dragon riding. Ooh, you're going to be good." Thor slipped one giant finger between the cheeks of his ass, began rubbing at his rim, making Snotlout's breath hitch. "I've made your mouth mine, I'm making your cock mine, and then your ass is going to be mine."

That was it. Those were the words that made Snotlout cum. He moaned loudly, arched into Thor, gushing into his hand. He gripped his shoulders tight to have something to hold onto, to brace himself through the pleasure. Then it was over, and Thor was releasing him, and with his other hand he took him by the back of the neck, pushed him towards the table, and shoved him down onto his stomach. Snotlout didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in his life.

"Now spread your short little legs for me."

Snotlout eagerly did so, and then Thor's thick fingers were rubbing over his rim, slicking him up with his own cum, and Snotlout groaned, gripped at the edges of the table. That felt terribly good, and he couldn't wait until Thor would be in him.

"What a good whore," Thor complimented, and Snotlout's cheeks flushed. He both liked and didn't like being called a whore, and the way he liked it was sexual. He was going to let it continue, because it made him feel even more into this, made him want Thor even more. For now he was going to embrace this newfound part of him, this part of him that really got off to shame and insults and degradation.

"Ah!" Thor had worked one of his fingers into him, and it wasn't a slow stretch given how wide he was. Luckily, his cum relieved most of the burn and let him slide in slowly. Snotlout couldn't help it and clenched his muscles around him once he was sheathed to the last joint, just to show how much he was enjoying this.

"Oh, lovely. Are you going to do that with my cock?"

"I-I can," Snotlout told him eagerly. Thor curled his finger, found his prostate, and Snotlout's legs shook as a pleased cry left his mouth. Oh yes, this was exactly where he'd wanted Thor to touch him for the past few nights. He yelled out his name in ecstasy. This felt better than usual, and maybe it was because he'd tossed and turned thinking about it for so long, had been deprived of it, and was only now getting it. Pleasure made its way through him in burning spirals, and his cock was twitching back to life before even having gone fully flaccid. He loved it, wondered how many times Thor was going to make him cum.

"Then you will," Thor ordered. "I hope you aren't fond of walking, because I'm going to make sure you have trouble with it after this."

Snotlout moaned at his words, let his eyes slide closed. He gasped as a second finger pressed into him. Thor was stretching him rather wide with just two. It'd definitely be enough stretching to take his cock, but Snotlout wanted to see if he could take three, if he could handle it. He wondered if he would have to ask, or if Thor was just going to do that anyway.

Snotlout whimpered and yelped as Thor began fucking him with his fingers. He did it slowly, stroking at his insides, touching his prostate, touching all the places that could make him feel excellent. His cock was hard again, dripping precum onto the cavern floor.

"What a good ass you have," Thor praised. "It feels like velvet in there."

"Thank you, Thor," Snotlout panted. "Thank you."

"And you're a good boy who knows where to place his gratitude," Thor noted. "Excellent." He began moving his fingers faster, making Snotlout cry out at the sweet friction. And then he'd move past his prostate on his way to delve further, leaving him shaking and moaning with pleasure burning in his cock and his stomach. He wondered if Thor was going to try to make him cum again before he even got his cock in him. Snotlout would certainly not be averse to that. He wanted Thor to make him cum until he couldn't handle it anymore, and then maybe push past that. Every fiber of his being just _wanted_ _Thor_.

"Oh Thor," Snotlout got out as a third finger was pushing at his rim. For a moment nothing happened save for intense pressure, and then it popped inside beside the other two, and Snotlout was crying out, gripping the table hard. Being stretched so wide hurt and felt good all at once.

Thor fucked him with three fingers now, till he was shaking against the table and practically drooling as he moaned. Snotlout wanted to orgasm so badly, and then Thor was bringing him closer to it, reaching his other hand underneath him and taking his cock. He was right on the edge of it, so frustratingly close.

"Can this small cock cum again for me?" Thor asked.

"Oh, yes, Thor! Yes!" Thor wanted him to cum, so now he  _ had _ to, and he was. He pressed his forehead to the table as pleasure rocked his body with white-hot waves, mouth open in shouts and moans. He shook violently at the peak of it, tears forming in his eyes. Once it was over, he was left sweating and gasping for breath, and Thor removed his hands from him, massaged his ass and his rim. Then he patted the muscle in a praising manner and Snotlout was moaning all over again. Over sensitivity made that hurt and feel good all at once -  _ too _ good - and he squirmed.

"Mm, yes, I like seeing you squirm like that," Thor said. Then his fingers were gone and Snotlout felt his cock against his hole, still slick with his saliva.

"No, Thor, give me a minute," Snotlout gasped out. "It'll hurt right now."

Thor took ahold of one hip, slapped his cock against his ass, and Snotlout yelped.

"I'm not giving you a minute. I said I would make you mine, so I will. Right now."

Snotlout was going to open his mouth to protest again, but then Thor was pushing into him. His insides hurt at the contact, and the moan that came from him was one of pain instead of pleasure. He figured he would take it until it turned to pleasure again. He would have to.

" _ Ah... _ yes, that's it." Thor was fully sheathed in him now, and he had a grip on both his hips. "Now clench around me like you did before."

" _ Ungh _ , but it hurts."

"Excellent." Thor spanked him, drawing a cry from his mouth. "Now do it."

Snotlout did, and the pain increased tenfold. He bit his lip, groaned, but kept doing it, trying to squeeze the pain out of himself with Thor's cock.

"Good, Snotlout, good." Thor pet his hair, and then he began rocking his hips. He didn't start out slow, not giving Snotlout time to get adjusted to it. He just got right down to it, and Snotlout's pelvis painfully connected with the table each time Thor came back into him. The pain was fading into its kin pleasure, burning his nerves with sensation, making each breath that came out of him turn into a moan. He felt so incredibly good inside of him, even though he hadn't gotten his prostate yet, wasn't practiced at finding it with this part of him.

" _ Thor..." _

" _ Agh... _ Yes, I like hearing my name like that."

At those words, Snotlout gave him what he wanted and moaned out his name again. He had his nails dug into the table, and his knuckles were white. Thor was slamming him, making the table inch across the cave floor, and Snotlout loved the sound of it, the feel of him and his balls slapping against him. It reminded him so much of his fantasies. He was so terribly fulfilled that more tears leaked from his eyes as he pressed the side of his face to the table. He was  _ finally _ getting what he wanted. He was finally going to be satisfied. He'd finally be able to  _ sleep _ .

After a while, Snotlout just began chanting his name over and over again, and Thor moaned out a "yes." But then the pleasure took over, made him forget how to speak, and all he could do was moan and hold onto the table for dear life. Thor was trying to make good on his promise of making it hard to walk.

Snotlout's world erupted into fire when he finally found his prostate, brushing past it on his way to delve further into him.

"Yes! Right there, right there, right there!  _ Agh!  _ Oh Thor!"

If it was possible, Thor drove into him harder at his exclamations, and Snotlout turned into a writhing mess underneath him. His thoughts were only of how badly he wanted to orgasm. He couldn't believe he was on his third, but then again, this was Thor Bonecrusher, and he'd wanted him for so long now.

Snotlout screamed when he climaxed, pounded a fist into the table. Pleasure violently shuddered and danced through his veins, turned his blood into liquid fire. He saw flashes of white behind his eyelids, explosions of color, and then it was done. He went limp against the table, panting, trying to catch his breath.

Thor, however, wasn't done. He flipped Snotlout over onto his back, pulled out of him, and Snotlout moaned at how the slightest touch felt like too much. He tried batting Thor's hands away, but then he was holding his wrists down by his head, plunging back into his body. Snotlout arched into it even though it hurt him, let out a loud cry.

"Please, Thor, please!" He didn't know what he was begging for him to do: to keep fucking him or to stop? Maybe stopping would be a good idea. But no, then he was getting his prostate again, and Snotlout had never felt so good in his life, and if this ever stopped he didn't think he'd know what to do with himself.

The position was awkward though, as Thor was too wide for Snotlout to open his legs for, and he couldn't lift his legs up due to his pants. So, Thor shoved him onto his side, pushed his legs up so that his knees were bent and he was in a fetal position on the table, and then continued fucking him. Snotlout hugged his knees to himself, dug his nails into his own skin.

"So good, so good," he breathed.

"Am I? Good, because I'm not done with you."

"Please don't be done with me. Please don't ever be done with me.  _ Agh-ha... _ "

Then talking ceased, and Thor just fucked him with reckless abandon, grunting in that nice, gruff voice of his, occasionally moaning. The whole thing turned Snotlout into an absolute mess, and though he wasn't even hard yet, he felt like he was orgasming again, and his body spasmed around Thor's cock like he was. He shouted, dug in his nails till he drew blood on his shins.

Once that was over, Thor withdrew from him, ripped off his boots and his pants to leave him totally naked in front of him. He rolled him onto his back again, and Snotlout jolted and whined as he took his cock into his hand, pumped it quickly.

"Get this small thing hard again. Come on, you pathetic whore."

After hearing the insult, it really didn't take long for Snotlout to get hard again. He panted, moaned, bucked into Thor's hand. This was all much too good.

Thor eventually released his cock, and then he was grabbing his legs, shoving his knees up to his chest to leave his ass completely vulnerable to him. Snotlout loved the position, and he met Thor's gaze as he entered him again. It was ferocious, lustful, ravenous, and Snotlout adored everything about it.

Thor was again fucking him hard, and it was painful and good all at once. Snotlout wanted it to stop and continue all at once, so he was just left with nothing to do but endure it. This time when he came, Thor was only about a minute behind him, releasing his seed into his spent and tormented insides. Snotlout bucked at the sensation, at the way Thor closed his eyes and groaned, seeming to revel in it. Then he pulled out of him, let him lower his legs. Snotlout put his hands to his chest, resting his head to the side as he breathed hard.

"Thor, that was amazing."

"Not  _ was _ ," Thor panted out. "You think I'm done with you yet?"

Snotlout's eyes shot open at that and he tried to sit up, but then Thor was holding him down, getting right in his face.

"I won't be finished with you for another good hour or so," Thor told him. "This isn't done yet. You asked for Thor Bonecrusher, and you got him."

"Yeah, but I just asked to be fucked, and said you could go after," Snotlout argued. It didn't matter what Thor wanted.  _ He _ was done.

“Exactly.” Thor released him, straightened off of him, put his hands on his hips. “You never said how many times.”

Snotlout panicked, and he clapped three times. When Thor simply looked at him oddly, he did it again, louder, faster.

“What are you doing?”

“T-trying to call back Fishlegs!” Snotlout cried. “Why isn’t this working?!” He sat up, continued his pattern of clapping three times, but all it did was bounce around the cave walls. Thor was still the one looking at him. Then, he laughed, and Snotlout lowered his hands.

“Oh, so that’s what that clapping was for.” Thor shook his head in amusement. “Sorry, Snotlout. No Fishlegs here. You forgot to tell me how to leave.”

“But I… I thought I…” Thor was right. Snotlout had said he could leave after he fucked him, but he’d never specified what kind of leaving. He’d probably fuck him again and then leave this cave, not Fishlegs’ body.

“Oh no.” Snotlout scrambled off the table, tried to make a run for it though he was naked, but Thor was faster. He slammed him down onto the ground, twisted his arm behind his back. He was rutting himself against his ass, getting hard again.

“Sorry, Snotlout.” The apology was hardly sincere. He pushed his way back into his body, and Snotlout yelled and squirmed underneath him. “Guess you’ll just have to put up with me.”

  
  


Snotlout was shaking once Thor was done with his body. He could hear him in another part of the cave, cleaning off. Snotlout didn’t have the ability to move yet. He was hurting too badly, too spent. Thor had fucked him again, and with as much vigor as he had the first time. He’d pushed him past any of his limits, taken his cock in his hand after making him cum again, making him hurt beyond belief. Now he could do nothing but lay there on the ground on his side with his knees pulled up.

Snotlout jumped as his clothes were thrown at him.

“Get up, you sniveling wretch.” The insult simply hurt this time, did nothing to turn him on or make him feel good. “We’re going to go back to the Edge, and you’re not going to tell a single soul what happened here.”

“I won’t,” Snotlout promised. He didn’t want Thor to do this to him again.

“And you’re not going to tell anyone who I really am. As far as everyone will be concerned, I’m still Fishlegs.”

Snotlout squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best not to cry. He was stuck, so stuck, and just because of his own stupidity and sexual frustration and the desperate want to sleep. He wasn’t going to sleep now, not with Thor lurking about. He could come into his hut at any time, could do this to him again, and Snotlout was terrified of that happening. What was worse was that he knew it was going to.

“Yes… Fishlegs.”

“Good. Now clean yourself up and put your clothes on. You look good covered in your own cum and mine, but I’m sure that would give us away.” Thor laughed, and Snotlout had the terrible feeling that he was laughing at him. “Well, to be more apt in describing you, you look pathetic.” Thor kicked the ground near his head, making him flinch, and then left the cave. Snotlout painstakingly sat up, looked towards the cave entrance, towards Thor standing there. The scariest thing about his stance was that he suddenly looked like Fishlegs. How was Snotlout ever going to fix this?


End file.
